Honoka Yukishiro
Honoka is one of the official characters of the Pretty Cure franchise and one of the main Cures of Futari wa Pretty Cure and its sequel, Max Heart. She was able to help people with her own knowledge. She even study chemistry since she became the president of the Science Club. Her alter ego is and her mascot is Mipple. Personality Honoka is a gentle, understanding girl who always put others before herself. She is very smart, even being called the "Queen of Knowledge" by her classmates, and often uses this to help people. However, Honoka may also be quite strict, and when she thinks someone has not done all of their work, she'll force them to do it. She is, however, doing this because she cares. Although she is the crush of almost every boy in school, she is not interested in most of them, but she has shown to care very much for some boys, namely Fujimura Shougo, her childhood friend, and Kiriya, a new boy at school who she is helping understand people's feelings. Appearance Honoka has long, dark blue hair and eyes. She wears her hair down and clips her bangs to the side. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a white jacket, a pale yellow dress and white shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart movie, Honoka was seen wearing a long, blue and white dress, with white gloves, a light blue frilly decoration on the bottom, a big blue bow on the back and white high heel shoes. She wore her hair in a bun and her bangs to the side as usual. She also wore winterwear clothes which was a white hat, blue snow goggles, a white fur coat, white mittens, blue pants and darker blue snow boots. Honoka was also seen wearing a white lab coat and glasses at school. In the first season, Cure White's outfit is a white dress with the top part featuring ruffle trimming, a white bow and a baby blue stripe in the middle while the skirt part being white with lace trimming at the bottom and a dark blue belt around her waist. She wears a white bow with a dark blue heart in her hair, and her elbow-to-wrist gloves are white with baby blue ruffle trimming and each glove has a dark blue heart at the wrist. Lastly, her legwarmers are white with a baby blue heart and below it, matching ruffle trimming and white shoes. In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Cure White's outfit, along with Cure Black's, is slightly upgraded. Her lower dress gets another thin layer, and her leggings have slightly changed. Her leggings and gloves have a blue trim. Her earrings have changed from silver to gold, and her commune strap is held by a large gold heart. There is also now a tiny light-blue heart in the center of the bow. Cure White "Emissary of light, Cure White!" 光の使者、キュアホワイト！ "Hikari no shisha, Kyuahowaito!" is Honoka 's Pretty Cure ego, and addresses herself as the "Emissary of light", like Cure Black. Because Cure Black is the stronger of the duo, Cure White uses agility and intelligence to surprise the enemy, usually with a kick. however, she is capable of concentrating all her power into one move and take down a giant Zakenna by herself easily. She sometimes powers up her attacks by spinning around, also using this to avoid objects when she is sent flying by her enemies. As Cure White, she becomes more serious and stronger, and also seems like having a stronger will and voice. Together with Cure Black, she can perform the Marble Screw and Rainbow Therapy attacks. Later, when the duo is powered up by the Rainbow Bracelets, they can do a new attack called Rainbow Storm which makes Honoka stronger. Honoka is the oldest out of the three. Attacks *Marble Screw *Rainbow Therapy *Rainbow Storm Fanon Descriptions Yukishiro Honoka:Caramelangel714|Caramelangel714 Yukishiro Honoka:Pinga Bird|Pinga Bird Category:Used Characters Category:Lead Cures Category:Pretty Cure Galaxy Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Official Characters Category:Official Cures Category:Official Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Galaxy Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart) Category:Max Heart Cures Category:Template documentation Category:Female